Użytkownik:Zamrażaczka
Moje śluzaki Zamrażacz Snow - Mój ulubiony śluzak i lider mojego arsenału. Magik Magica - Jest siostrą Loki'ego, bardzo za nim tęskni. Jest zastępczynią Snow'a. Tazerling Iskra - Przydaje się, gdy zabraknie prądu. Arachnet Spidy - Robi siatki na zakupy, trampoliny itp. w super szybkim czasie. Aquabeek Water - Uwielbia pływać i robić zawody pływackie. Rammstone Stonner - To najsilniejszy z moich śluzaków. Sliren Sara - Śpiewa piękne kołysanki Polero Supeł - Czasem trzeba uważać, żeby się o niego nie potknąć... DirtUrchin Needle - Uwielbia robić psikusy stając na krześle gdy ktoś siada... Vinedrill Kora - Pomaga mi w ogródku. Śmierdziel Sweet - Specjalnie dałam mu takie imię. ;-) Flaringo Flara - Zawsze stawia na swoim, nie lubi, gdy ktoś jej nie docenia. Tresher Piłek - Może służyć za piłę motorową. Hoverburg Wingy - Kocha latać, jest najszybsza w moim arsenale. Tormato Tajfun - Lepiej uważać, kiedy kicha, bo można zostać zdmuchniętym... Toxis Toksa - Nie znosi porównywania jej do Floppera. Strachoduch Widmek - Przyda się w Halloween, kiedy chce się kogoś przestraszyć... Jellyish Jelly - Jest uzależniony od jedzenia gumisiów i galaretki. Hypnogriff Hypnosa - Lubi bawić się w tajną agentkę i zbierać ciekawe informacje czytając innym w myślach. Dustpuff Sand - Można go spotkać w piaskownicy lub na plaży wśród piasku. Smink Śmieszka - Zna naprawdę świetne dowcipy. Raast Rikki - Jest najlepszą kumpelą Lighty. Zawsze umie poprawić mi nastrój. Phosphoro Lighty - Jest najlepszą kumpelą Rikki. Może służyć za latarkę. Geoshard Crystal - Dzięki niemu niektóre z moich rzeczy są ozdobione pięknymi kryształami. Neotox Nea - Odghulowana przez Eli'a, dostałam ją od niego na urodziny. Bubbleone Bańka - Pomaga mi zmywać naczynia i robić pranie. Armashelt Shelty - Znaleziona pod twierdzą Blakka. Nigdy nie wiedziałam, jak zdołała mu uciec. Skałowiec Wybuch - Kumpel Kaboom'a. Granatnik Kaboom - Kumpel Wubucha. Lariat Klejka - Często służy mi za harpun albo po prostu za linę. Lavalynx Lawek - Wygrałam go w turnieju śluzostrzelców. Flowerus Flowerka - Tworzy coraz piękniejsze kwiaty do mojego ogródka. Imiona Tak się czyta imiona moich śluzaków: Snow - Snoł Magica - Medżika Spidy - Spajdi Water - Łoter Needle - Nidl Sweet - Słit Wingy - Łingi Hypnosa - Hipnosa Lighty - Lajti Crystal - Kristal Shelty - Szelti Kaboom - Kabum Flowerka - Flałerka Jelly - Dżeli Trochę o mnie Jestem zwyczajną dziewczyną mieszkającą w Slugterze. Mój dom jest dość duży, żółty z czerwonym dachem. Uwielbiam moje śluzaki i często się z nimi bawię. To moja ulubiona czynność podczas dnia. Niektóre też pomagają mi w różnych obowiązkach. Walczę dość często, no wiecie, ciężkie czasy. ;-) Zwykle noszę granatowe dżinsy i czarną koszulkę. Moje włosy są brązowe, rozpuszczone i długie do kolan. Należę do Gangu Shaina. A, jakby ktoś się pytał skąd mam Magika i co to za śluzak ten Flowerus (czyt. Flałerus), oto odpowiedzi: 1. Jestem siostrą Unika. Tak wiem, dziwne. Naprawdę bardzo rozpaczałam, gdy dowiedziałam się, że jest zły. Magica rozpaczała tak samo. Ona jest siostrą Loki'ego i do dziś nie może pogodzić się z faktem, że jej brata zmieniono w ghula. Ja i Unik dostaliśmy swoje Magiki 10 lat temu od swoich rodziców. To było w naszej rodzinie tradycją, że dzieci gdy skończą 10 lat dostają Magiki. Może dziwne, ale tak właśnie jest. 2. Flowerus to niezwykle rzadki śluzak roślinny wymyślony przeze mnie. Tworzy kwiaty przeznaczone do różnych celów. Niebieskie - ich zapach zmienia złoczyńców w dobrych ludzi. Żółte - gdy właściciel śluzaka się zgubi, te kwiaty układają się w ścieżkę do domu. Czerwone - Gdy jakiś ghul je powącha zamienia się w śluzaka. Granatowe - atakują przeciwników. Różnokolorowe - to zwyczajne kwiaty, ale o pięknym wyglądzie i zapachu. Flowerkę znalazłam raz w wielkim lesie, w którym się zgubiłam. To ona pomogła mi się z niego wydostać. Prawdopodobnie pokonałaby Blakka. Zawsze próbuję nią w niego wcelować, ale on to zawsze zauważa i strzela we mnie ghulami. Ale spoko,kiedyś mi się to uda. ;-) Flowerusa możecie już znaleźć na Mixed Slugterra Wiki tak jak Alex i mój sprzęt (poniżej). Moje wyposażenie Blaster - SlugshooterX70D, kolor: fiolet i róż Mecha-Bestia - lew, kolor: błękit i żółć, model S-M-B (Simba) Złoto - 100 sztuk Informacje o moich śluzakach Moje śluzaki lubią urządzać sobie niby-bitwy. Czasem walczą chłopaki vs. dziewczyny, a czasem na kategorie czyli różne grupy. Jest grupa wody, powietrza, ziemi, rośliny, ognia, metalu, prądu, lodu, toksyny i światła. Podczas takich zabaw nikt nie ponosi poważnych obrażeń. Ważna sprawa Moje śluzaki, które są napisane grubą linią są zebrane na czacie. Te, które są napisane cienką zamierzam zdobyć. A Flowerus po prostu tam będzie, złapię go na Mixed, ale i tak tu będzie. Na znak tego napiszę go kursywą. ;-)